


Malheur à lui !

by Nelja



Category: The Bible
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir trahi Jésus, Judas est saisi de violents remords qui le poussent au suicide. Quelles furent ses pensées et ses regrets ? Léger slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malheur à lui !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Attention, cette fic contient des références à de l'homosexualité masculine chez Judas, un peu de gore et de violence, et des idées hérétiques. Si ceci vous choque, ne lisez pas ! La Bible est dans le domaine public.
> 
> Fic écrite pour Camille Miko lors d'un échange sur le thème "Jesus et Judas. Judas cherchant à expier ses fautes dans la violence. Une relation amoureuse/sexuelle peut exister entre les deux. Des flash-back aussi Un peu de bdsm léger ne me fait pas peur mais c'est à adapter au contexte. Logique "

"Malheur à l'homme par qui le Fils de l'homme est trahi !" disait Jésus. "Mieux vaudrait pour cet homme-là qu'il ne fût pas né. "

Judas n'aurait su mieux dire.

Il a vendu son Dieu qu'il aimait - pour trente deniers qu'il a depuis éparpillés devant le Sanhédrin, ne pouvait plus supporter la preuve de ses actes. Cela n'a servi à rien. La vraie preuve est dans sa tête, dans son coeur et dans ses nerfs. Jamais il ne se débarrassera de cette détresse qui ressemble à une envie de se vomir lui-même.

Ses bras portent les marques des lacérations qu'il s'est infligées à coups d'ongles, dans sa propre horreur de lui-même. Elles sont un péché, mais il est bien au-delà du point où cela compte. La seule chose qu'il en retient est qu'elles sont trop peu douloureuses pour lui faire oublier quoi que ce soit.

Il se demande encore et toujours si c'était son devoir de faire cela, si cela avait été décidé de toute éternité.

Cela allègerait-il sa faute si c'était le cas, pourtant ?

* * *

L'un de vous me trahira, avait dit Jésus, et même si tous les apôtres, paniqués, avaient alors demandé lequel d'entre eux serait le grand coupable, Judas sait bien qu'il le regardait depuis le début.

Chacun de ceux qui croient en Jésus, des apôtres jusqu'au plus humble des passants, avait le sentiment exaltant que ce regard était pour eux. Chacun d'entre eux avait la même impression que lui, qu'il voyait leurs péchés jusqu'au fond de leur âme, mais qu'il les aimait et leur pardonnait et les plaignait. Mais Judas était le seul à y voir encore autre chose seulement pour lui, une crainte peut-être, quelque chose qui semble absurde chez le Fils de Dieu.

Il pouvait savoir quand Jésus ne regardait que lui.

* * *

Il fallait que Jésus allât à Jérusalem, qu'il souffrît beaucoup de la part des anciens, des grands prêtres et des scribes, qu'il fût mis à mort et qu'il ressuscitât le troisième jour.

Et il fallait qu'il fut trahi, aussi. Selon le sens des choses de Dieu, pas celui des choses des Hommes. C'était ce que disaient les prophéties, c'était la volonté de l'Eternel. Même s'il prêchait chaque jour, même si le moindre soldat aurait pu le reconnaître.

En ce moment, le sens des choses des Hommes dit à Judas qu'il a trahi celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, qui à cause de lui va souffrir et mourir.

Le sens des choses de Dieu, qu'il a cru servir un instant, lui semble maintenant définitivement fermé, une absurdité, et c'est une nouvelle trahison rien que de penser cela.

Tout ce qui lui en reste, c'est que son âme souffre autant que son coeur.

Ce sont là les blessures les plus douloureuses, il le sait. Il peut regarder couler son sang et broyer ses proches chairs, il n'en connait pas encore l'ombre.

* * *

S'il remonte au passé, s'il essaie de savoir sa toute première trahison, celle pour laquelle il a été élu pour l'acte d'infamie... non, ce n'est pas très difficile à retrouver.

"Tout homme qui regarde une femme et la désire a déjà commis l'adultère avec elle dans son coeur." disait Jésus, et désirer son Dieu est sans doute bien pire, et s'arracher les yeux n'aurait pas suffi à le sauver alors, moins encore maintenant.

Pour les femmes adultères, la lapidation est la punition, se rappelle-t-il, et il se demande un instant ce qu'elles doivent ressentir, et si vraiment la douleur les lave de leurs péchés et de leur honte, même un peu.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était déjà pécheur, au-delà de toute retour, que Jésus lui a demandé d'être celui qui accomplirait le mal ultime. Oui, c'était certainement cela. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus d'âme à sauver, même par la dévotion à son Seigneur, surtout par la dévotion à son Seigneur qui était entachée de luxure. Alors c'est à lui qu'on a pensé. Alors c'est lui qui a dû renoncer même à cela.

Il prie pour que ce soit vraiment comme il a cru, que par ces mots Jésus l'ait désigné, lui ait confié une mission, il prie pour avoir accompli Sa volonté au moins cette fois.

Puis cela n'a plus de sens de prier le Dieu qu'il vient de trahir, même si c'est son ordre c'est toujours une trahison. Puis cela n'a plus de sens du tout. Qu'Il l'ait voulu ou pas, l'obscurité reste la même.

* * *

Peut-être aurait-il dû aller lui parler, alors.

Il n'aurait pas pu l'accuser de mensonge, non, même s'il n'avait jamais eu cette intention, parce que la Parole du Fils de l'Homme est absolue. C'est d'ailleurs en sachant cela qu'il l'a vendu.

Il n'aurait pas pu comprendre pourquoi. Les leçons du Christ ne pénètrent pas l'esprit, mais le coeur. Il a dû commettre le pire péché, la trahison, il a dû l'envoyer à la mort et à la souffrance. Tout blasphématoire que ce soit, il doute qu'une quelconque justification puisse lui suffire.

Il n'aurait pas pu plaider sa propre cause, demander que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait peut-être pu demander pourquoi lui ; mais il pense réellement en savoir les raisons, et les entendre de sa bouche n'aurait pu que le faire mourir de honte.

Pourtant, s'il avait pu ne pas rester dans le doute, être absolument certain d'avoir fait ce qui devait être fait...

S'il pouvait, tout simplement, lui avoir parlé une dernière fois...

S'il pouvait, peut-être, lui avoir présenté à l'avance ses infinies excuses et être tombé à ses genoux et lui avoir dit qu'il espérait la punition de Dieu, et peut-être, s'Il avait pu avoir pitié et faire souffrir son corps, cela aurait-il eu plus de sens que les vaines plaies qu'il s'inflige et qui ne l'apaisent pas.

* * *

Malheur à l'homme par qui le Fils de l'homme est trahi ! Oh, y a-t-il malheur plus grand ?

Et puis, il repense à ce que Jésus va subir dès le lendemain matin.

Il ne sait pas quelles souffrances subissent exactement les crucifiés avant de mourir ; il sait qu'ils supplient qu'on les tue, que la plus grande partie d'entre eux deviennent fous avant la mort.

Que doit être une telle horreur pour un être créé par et pour la douceur du Ciel ? Que doit être l'humiliation des criminels pour celui qui ne mérite que la Gloire ? Non, si jamais sa souffrance actuelle vaut quelque chose, elle n'est qu'un pâle reflet de la souffrance du Fils, et rien que pour cela il devrait pouvoir la tolérer.

Jésus, qui était fait de lumière, a pris un corps humain, faible, qui pouvait souffrir et mourir, qui pouvait être sali par les pensées d'êtres tels que Judas, et il n'est que justice que Judas vive dans le corps de l'être le plus infâme.

La souffrance et la mort sont prévues pour le lendemain, mais c'est comme si cela avait déjà lieu, comme s'il n'existait plus que la crucifixion dans toute l'éternité passée et future, et ce par sa faute.

Comment meurent les crucifiés ? Sous le soleil étouffant, essayant de respirer sans plus pouvoir prendre appui sur leurs pieds cloués...

Judas se rend compte que ses mains sont serrées autour de sa propre gorge. La nuit est glaciale, pourtant.

* * *

Si sa foi était entière, il devrait pouvoir supporter tout cela. Il connaîtrait la haine de tous, il le verrait mourir, et même s'il couvrait ses yeux et s'il fuyait les nouvelles il le sentirait dans sa chair, mais à la fin Il serait ressuscité, et même des Ténèbres il pourrait le voir.

S'il pouvait voir quel est son devoir, il n'accueillerait pas la mortification et le remords avec cette passion mêlée de haine, il endurerait, calmement, sobrement, avec la passion calme et lumineuse qu'on manifeste pour un Dieu, non celle des désirs humains.

Pourtant, quand on retrouve le corps de Judas le lendemain, avant même qu'on ait porté Jésus en croix, il s'est pendu ; et de son corps déjà lacéré coulent le sang et les entrailles.


End file.
